Talk:Midnight Sun/@comment-71.244.43.9-20110924180134/@comment-174.115.208.47-20111118061346
sighs* the movies and the over popularity ruined the whole thing for me. Although I still like it, I no longer love it like I used to. It’s rather sad the way money ruins things that make people happy. And to the people who are here to criticise: only idiots comment or read something they don't like. Who are you to criticise or judge her? And btw unless you've ever written 200 pages and had them rendered useless because someone was just plain stupid, and all your hours of writing gone to waste, you wouldn't be happy either. I don't care what people think about the story but criticising someone solely based on a few statements and physical appearance is wrong. Now, to repeat, commenting on something you don't like and can't change is just stupid and mean without cause for those who actually like it. Why would you do that? I can't understand it. Now, if what someone said actually changed something, then I might change my mind. But honestly I don't believe "someone needs to say this to her fat face." why should they? To be mean? Explain please. Why should they? And so what if she's "milking this" she's making millions, (somehow I can see a lot of ppls doing the same if they were in her position.) how much are you making off of commenting on something you don't even like? And why should she have to grow up? Because society dictates it to be right? She doesn't need to grow up. She has enough money for life. Growing up is related to a job and gaining money. She has both. So please tell me again, why should she? And how do you know what kind of a person she is? Have you met her? Or can you claim to know her as a person? Somehow I doubt it. But I do agree she has been using her work to get a lot more money than she should "morally speaking" (just my perspective.) But then again. Cruel comments and useless non constructive criticism are dumb and mean. I’m not a 12 year old fan fiction writer before anyone accuses me of it or of being a die-hard Meyer fan think twice before saying something mean please? I don't want to offend people. I’m just stating what I think in a hopefully non-harmful but truthful way. There is a quote that comes to mind for both sides of this situation of "haters and fans". ~Who is right and who is wrong when everyone is fighting for their own righteousness? ~ Anonymous. I liked the twilight series. But it makes me sad to see what it has caused and what it has become. Bad movies, crappy popular teen writing, and a money ticket for its author. I believed that Meyer started to write these books because she enjoyed writing them. Now...I don't think that true anymore. I don't feel pity for her; I just think that being mean to someone you don't know is wrong and that commenting just to be mean is stupid. You don't like it, ok then go find something you actually like and have fun there instead of ruining it for others. Find something more productive to do than bashing something you can't change. Go be happy instead of being uselessly. Anyways.. that was freaking long and probably useless comment so i'll just leave it at that.